Tell Me
by chezahana-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari Naruto chapter 631. Ficlet. Don't Like Don't Read.


_Sebelumnya saya hanya ingin bilang, **Saya sangat mencintai SasuSaku**. Mereka adalah pair favorit saya. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. :)_

_._

_._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tell Me**

**Inspired by Naruto chapter 631**

**.**

**.**

**"Sasuke... kun...?"**

**"Sakura." **

**.**

**.**

Satu nama. Cukup satu nama itu untuk mengubah segalanya. Hatinya yang terasa kosong kini terisi kembali. Ini bukan lelucon. Bukan gurauan untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Ini nyata. Dia yang ia rindukan kini hadir di hadapannya. Bukan sebagai sosok yang menghancurkan hatinya. Tapi sebagai penyemangat hidupnya.

Suaranya.

Caranya menyebut namanya tak berbeda ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Tatapannya.

Tatapannya pun tak berbeda dengan masa itu. Masa-masa dimana ia menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya dalam hidupnya. Masa yang menjadi awal lika-liku kehidupan cintanya.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum dalam hatinya. Semangatnya kembali menyala. Ia bangkit dari masa lalu cintanya. Kali ini, ia akan berjuang bersama-sama dengannya. Lalu memperbaiki semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Aku... tidak mau lagi melihat orang yang kusayangi tewas di hadapanku."**_

_**"Aku... aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun." **_

_**"Sakura... Arigatou..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tidak ada yang pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Detik-detik yang berlalu telah membawa banyak perubahan untuk dirinya. Haruno Sakura bukanlah seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun lagi, yang terobsesi pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah dewasa. Sudah bisa memaknai cinta itu seperti apa. Ia mengerti. Ia paham. Bahwa rasa sukanya saat itu bukanlah sekedar obsesi. Namun lebih jauh dari itu.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum kala mengingat masa-masa itu. Ia bahagia. Sasuke lah tumpuan hidup, hati, dan jiwanya. Ia tak pernah menyesali hal itu. Meski ia terluka, meski batinnya tersiksa, namun ia tetap mengharapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Sasuke, ia belajar. Belajar untuk tetap bertahan. Ia belajar untuk berkorban. Dan belajar untuk mencintai.

"Belum tidur?" Suara bariton khas itu membuyarkan semua kenangan Sakura akan masa kanaknya dulu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria sedang menatapnya datar, tanpa emosi, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku belum mengantuk," jawab Sakura. Ia kembali memandang malam lewat jendela kamarnya. Pria itu berdiri di sampingnya. Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu. Hanya suara hewan malam yang memberi melodi tersendiri kepada malam yang begitu indah ini.

"Sakura..." Pria itu pun membuka suara. Sakura menatapnya. Ia begitu terpesona pada ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Segala hal yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya kecanduan. Membuatnya ingin memilikinya. Membuatnya ingin―

"Sudah periksa?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Setengah terkejut. Namun buru-buru ia ia tersadar. Ditatapnya mata hitam kelam itu. Ia tersenyum. Mengangguk. Lalu pria di hadapannya ini tersenyum tipis. Wajah Sakura merona.

"Hasilnya?" tanya pria itu lagi. Sakura kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. Semilir angin yang berhembus seolah memberi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Tak ada kata lagi yang terucap. Hanya mata yang berbicara namun menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terlukiskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura.  
**__**But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks.)**_

_**(Friendship and LOVE, a future filled with warmth. But as long as he is there, he cannot make his dream come true. This is why he throws away a future with his friends. To make dreams of revenge a reality )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia akan menjadi Hokage masa depan."

"Biarkan dia memilih sendiri cita-citanya, Sasuke-kun."

"Ini demi Uchiha."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anakku menjadi boneka orang tuanya. Mereka bebas memilih, Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha itu pun menatap tajam istrinya yang memasang wajah kemenangan. Ia selalu kalah. Atau lebih tepatnya mengalah jika sudah berhadapan dengan istrinya itu. Ia menghela napasnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menarik pelan tubuh Sakura, membuat wanita itu hampir berteriak karena terkejut.

"Kau menyebalkan," bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk wanita itu. Sakura pun menenggalamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa menikahiku?" tanya Sakura sambil menyesap harum tubuh suaminya. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Dasar bodoh," jawab Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya. Namun ia tersenyum. Matanya menatap lembut wanita yang kini terlelap dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Karena aku menyayangimu."_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The End**

**Pamulang, 24 Mei 2012**

**636 words**


End file.
